A Double Life of Dogs
by blankko
Summary: A world were dogs live with humans as one of them. sasuke is second in line to the thrown. He is sent to earth to find a mate but is insteed recruted to take the thrown and revive his kingdom back to its golden era.
1. prequel

A double life of dogs

Pre

In a universe far from ours dogs are superior, two packs were formed; The uchiha and the usamaki clans. The uchiha clan was greedy and wanted the usamaki's land, wealth, and influence. Their greed broke out a war, a long bloody war that had lasted for 7 years, The war ended in the uchiha's favor but little did they know many survivors have escaped the planet in search of a new world to live and prosper until the usamaki clan's prince is old enough to take back the throne. They settled on our world. usamaki and traders that didn't believe in their clans believes as well as the toma spy's and peasants alike live among us as pets, friends, and strays. They also live among us in a shape of human beings deceiving us into believing their one of us.

One week prior...

_"sasuke-san" "yes what is it" "your father has called you" " what does the bastard want now?" " he said for you to come to the main room immediately"_

"_huh fine tell him I'll be there in a minute" " yes sir" sasuke got up and started to get dressed. "your highness were are you going?" "my father has called for me" "the king?" "yes. You can let your self out" "but your highness!" sasuke closes the door and continued to the main room where his farther was occupying. _

"_father" sasuke said as he enters the room through the thick wooden doors that were put there for the king's protection in case of an attack. "come in sasuke" sasuke noted that his father's voice was deep and stern. He knew that this was going to end badly. "do you know why I have called you here today"_

"_no" sasuke knew now that there was big trouble in store for him. "one of our resources have told me that you've been sleeping with commoners and maids" _

"_and witch resource would that be?"_

"_Hat is not of subject. The point is that you've been fooling around and I bout have enough of it. I'm pretty sure you know how that thing of yours work by know. So why don't you go use it to fine a wife."_

"_A wife? I've looked around father and there is none here I see as a potential wife. Nor female or male. Plus if you have forgotten I can't reproduce with __just anyone I'm attracted too. I have to be compatible with that person." _

"_Ah that's right. Then you will go to the human world to find a wife."_

"_I refuse to go to such a filthy place"_

"_I will go and that's finale. Don't come back until you have a mate on your arm"_

It was official his dad was a jack ass. He didn't make Itachi do this_. _

I came to the end of the road and turned left heading to the governors house hold. Turns out that even here his dad had servants in high places. He was invited to dinner. He usually won't go to such events but he didn't want to go to some human restaurant. Their food had much to be desired. It was getting dark. The sun was setting but I didn't have time to admire it. As I walked up to the entrance the double doors automatically opened. I walked past the servants and Followed my noise to the dinning room. "Ah prince sasuke welcome to my home. Please be seated. I took the liberty of having my cook some of the uchiha's traditional dishes. I -" He kept rambling on while his servants repeatedly filled his cup with a substance the leaked the strong scent of alcohol.

"why have you summoned me?" It was obvious he wanted something. "I know you didn't just call me here for dinner"

"why do you assume I summoned you here for affairs other than eating" His hearty laugh filled the room as he rose his eyebrow.

"I'll assume you know the reasons." His laughter stopped only to give my a questioning glance followed by a serious expression that covered his face.

"indeed." He sat his once full glass down now empty. " There is a reason why we've called an audience with you."

"we?"

Two figures came up behind the governor. One was a woman, she was tall with long black hair. She had a nice figure and if he didn't say himself she had some great tits. I think I'm going to caller tit-ie girl. She wore a black suit similar to a cat woman suit. She had black eyes almost as black as mine. The other one was a man who also had long black hair, he wore a white outfit. He never saw an outfit like that before so all he could do is describe it, it had wide selves toward the bottom. It looked like a type of kimono it was open a little bit at his chest showing his fish net under shirt.

"we would like you to join the rebellion"

"Rebellion? Against my father hah you can't be serious. You want me to go against my father?" Then I thought about it. "Whats in it for me?"

"The throne" silence filled the room. Tilting my head I let my bangs cover the top part of my face. I could feel something stir in me as a smirk spread across my lips. "Itachi is first in line, if you help us take him and the king down, the throne is yours." he paused "As an extra we'll help you find your mate. Deal."

"We'll see." My smirk disappeared with a blank mask replacing it. The governor all but smirked as he held up a hand.

"Star Will take you to HQ. She'll be the one you will refer to from now on." The woman stepped forward. Pressing a button on a hand held device, the side wall opened up to show a hallway of sorts. making a gesture to follow she headed towards the hall way. silently I got up and followed. The hallway walls were filled with books. I felt as If I was in side of a library.

star heads to the back of the large room, she puts her hand flat on the wall next to the book-case. The book-case moves and she continued to walk. He noticed she doesn't talk much. He liked that. They reached their destination. It was like the watch tower of the justice league..not that sasuke watches that show...

she slowly raises her hand to her mouth...and whatever a whistle sounds like...11 figures showed up in front of them. Every one looking more deadly than the last. "These are your pawns." her eyes snapped at me sharply "use them carefully." I eyed her carefully. My lips twitched, She was dangerous. But she game me a board of pieces deadly, set, and ready to use. With a snap of her fingers they were gone and a stack of papers sat lowly in my hands. I stood there alone.


	2. Why?

CH.2 disclaimer: I do not own naruto characters

"Sasuke-san is there any thing I can do for you."A maid asked while leaving. Her hair is shoulder length, black, and her outfit is the traditional maid outfit. I didn't catch her name so I couldn't tell you.

"No I fine for now you may leave."

I thought of saying something corny and sweet but I wasn't in the mood to sweet talk her into my bed. I laid down on my new bed. I was assigned a room, It was somehow bigger than my room at the palace. It wasn't long till I heard a soft knock at the door.

"yes"

"Ah sasuke-san they have called you to the conference room"

"I see"

"There is a map on the night stand next to your bed please use it to direct your self to the conference room"

She hit spot on. Sasuke wasn't going to ask for directions its part of his stubbornness.

I guess I'll use the map.

Sasuke made his way to the conference room. He stared at the wooden double doors. He opened it like a prince, with his head held high and an attitude of I'm better than you.

"You called for me"

"Indeed"

Sasuke had anticipated the governor but instead got the chick that brought him here. What was her name?

"I called you here one two accounts one we need to find you a partner"

"A partner?"

"A partner. Here is your teams files. you have to choose one person from there. They will become your partner. Your partner will have your back at all times. This person will be on all of your missions. And will be your training partner. You will all so share a room with this person. After a certain mount of time you will be able to read each others mind as well as have your nerve system synchronized."

" And you expect me to choose I've never even meet before." I look over the papers unimpressed. "They only pictures." was this a joke? I have no way of knowing whose who. I don't know what they do, how old they are, or that there even useful in anyway."

"Just pick someone" Having a staring contest is always fun except when its with some chick that's pushing your buttons.

"Just pick one? This isn't a strip club" Am I wrong.

"It's what ever you want it to be just pick one or I will pick one for you"

"Is that a threat"

"very well I pick this one. Have fun" and with that I'm left with a picture and the sight of her back as she walked out.

"Naruto Usamaki"

**sorry short chap **


End file.
